Aiden Brynes
Mr. Alexander Aiden Brynes Alexander grew up in the 1760's in Ireland. One night he found out his darling first love and childhood friend, Katherine, was going to be married off to a man that wasn't himself. He was devastated. Knowing no better way to cope with the bad news, he went into town and got drunk, very drunk. He was hoping to forget about his all problems by drowning himself in alcohol. However, this created a much bigger problem for Alexander. He had caught the eye of a stunning stranger across the room. She immediately took pity on the poor boy who had just had his heart broken into several pieces. She remembered how painful it was to endure your first heart break and had an idea of how to pick up those pieces. She knew just what to do to deal with this boys silly mortal sorrow. This woman, who appeared to be just young as he was, knew just what would be the cure to his pain and bring him salvation. After offering to take the drunk Alexander home, she instead led him into a dark alley where she took his virginity before deciding to turned him into a vampire. Goes ByAiden NicknamesDark King }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'250 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aquarius Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Vampire Row 5 title ' }'Ice Blue Row 6 title ' }'Sandy Brown Row 7 title ' }'6'0" Row 8 title ' }'187 lbs Row 9 title ' }'An A, Upper Arm Row 10 title ' }'Bite Marks, Neck Row 11 title ' }'Irish Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'King, Revolution Row 16 title ' }'''Revolution Alexander awoke in a strange place, with the woman he had met last night smiling at him. She was absolutely gorgeous with flowing blonde hair and golden eyes but nothing compared to his Katherine. The confused expression on his face didn't stay long as panic filled his features. His ice blue eyes had drifted into the corner of the room where he now noticed another younger blonde girl tied up. There were tears streaming from her big blue eyes. His stomach surprisingly rumbled. “Time to feed,”''' laughed the smiling strange women as her fangs became visible to Alexander for the first time. He shook his head no but he couldn't help the urge that grew within him. His stomach growled much louder this time. His mouth began to ache in desperation as his throat burned and he tried with all the might her could mustard up to hold back but soon his tongue was licking over fangs of his own. He hadn't even felt them protrude from his gums. A grim realization set in when he realized that he was going to destroy this poor girl and drink every last ounce of her blood. Then before he could think about it again his body moved giving in to the temptation and it that was his first bloody kill. Months later, after he managed to control both his anger and hunger, he ran off to find his beloved Katherine. He wanted to let her know that he was still alive. A part of him kept telling himself that she loved him enough to overlook his current state and maybe even help him try to find a cure. Well that didn't go anything like he had planned. It's a faded memory to him now... but he'll never be able to forget the look on her face and the word that she kept screaming at him, "Monster!" It would be a world that would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life. He hadn't meant to make his fangs so noticeable or for her to notice his heart wasn't beating and it was her now husbands fault for walking up to him in hopes to start a confrontation. All that jerk did was rub it in his face how he got Katherine, how Katherine was now his. Aiden just couldn't control his hunger, his anger, and his jealousy. Katherine ran away from him, leaving him in the bloody mess he had made in front of her that once had been her fiance. After that moment he decided he would make the world pay. He started by spreading the vampire gene without care. He knew one day he would rule the world and when that day came, he would make the world bathe in blood. Unlike in his mortal life, he would be the one in control. So far he has followed that dream. In the 1940's while visiting Las Vegas, Nevada in an effort to see what was all the fuse about gambling, he came up with a great idea! He realized how to put together a perfect plan to have a smart food source and a never ending income for the rest of his undead life. Alexander, now going by Aiden, has used those he turned and fae who shared a similar outlook on life to help build Sin City. They were referred to as the 'Fang Gang' by others of his kind and as mobsters by the human race. It was all fun and games until the 1960's when the government found out about fae. Some of the gang ran, some of the gang hide, and some of the gang rebelled against the government as the government attempted to put regulations on the Fae. During this time Aiden was smart enough to hide and fly under the governments radar. The government left Vegas after believing they had grabbed all of the fae rebellion in the 1980's and claimed to the public that they arrested members of the Mafia. However, in present day fae have been being kidnapped, experimented on, and killed by the government, which enraged Aiden. Aiden then created the Revolution which he is the king of. They plan to rule the world. They firmly believe humans are meant to be nothing more than food for fae. By some miracle Aiden accidentally knocked up one of his fae followers. Vampires aren't suppose to be able to have children, so his daughter turned out to be a huge surprise to both Aiden and his 'sex slave'. At first he was a little abrasiveness at the idea of being a father but once it all set in, he couldn't be happier. His daughter was the second female hybrid to be born. Unfortunately the mother didn't survive and he turned to one of his own to take care of her. Gypsy is the only mother his daughter has ever known and Aiden has given Gypsy the title of Queen for her dedication towards his daughter. Oh boy, has his daughter always been a spoiled princess. Aiden hopes his little girl will take part in his future goals which includes making a working factory for humans to become fae meals. Traitsambitious, adventurous, sarcastic, unmerciful, and loyal. Quirksbeing taken serious when he makes a sarcastic comment, smiling even though he's noBt happy, very soft nature guy when it comes to his love life and family. }'smoking and drinking Row 2 title" ' }'blondes, blood, causing sorrow and misery, mind games, and lots o' sarcasm. Row 3 title ' }'humans, warm and fuzzy feelings, shallow people, guys hitting on his daughter, and malls. Row 4 title ' }'losing the people he cares about and letting those who look up to him down. Row 5 title ' }'torture, evil plans, and being a ref for competitions. Row 6 title ' }'those who disobey and people who complain. Row 7 title ' }'sun and sharp wood. Row 8 title ' }'''blondes, blood, bondage, and s&m. Aidens' abilities include night vision, regenerative healing, weak form telepathy, pyrokinesis, enhanced reflexes, senses, speed, and strength. Aiden is so fast he could outrun a cheetah if he wanted to. He also can sometimes read the mind of those within his bloodline, although this does take a lot of energy out of him. He learn about his abilities with the help of his sire in Dublin, Ireland. However after the first month he was left to teach him and actually has taught himself most of what he knows. Aiden began to learn when how to control his powers when he was twenty-one. This vampire has now mastered his abilities. It took a lot of time and deification but after only a couple years he had control of every single power he had. Over the years these powers have helped him become king of the revolution. Part of Aidens' strength and success comes from his mostly positive outlook. He is the type of guy who can always find the glass half full. Even though he has a darker outlook on a humans life doesn't mean that's what he thinks about the rest of the creatures roaming around the earth. His Lapis Luzuli ring is also a big help to him because as long as he's wearing it, it allows him to go out in the sun without burning up. The ring has actually become part of his daily wardrobe. As strong as Aiden may be, this fae has his weaknesses. The biggest weakness he has is the people he cares about, this includes but isn't limited to Katherine, his daughter, and the rest of his vampire bloodline. Aiden would sacrifice himself for certain individuals within those groups. Of course without his ring he is powerless to the sun and will burn up into ashes like it's nothing. In typical vampire fashion he also likes to stay away from holy water, wooden stakes, and anything that could take his head off. Aiden kind of has a very limited fashion sense. He's not into following trends, so some aspects of his wardrobe may be outdated. He prefers to wear darker or neutral colors. The only bright color he gravitates to his red. Besides his usually plain tee, you can find him in various graphic t-shirts that happen to be superhero or gamer related. His pants range from jeans, dress pants, and cargo shorts. He is also known for wearing both his leather jacket and his trench coat. The '''Relationships Family: Gypsy Winters (sired), Jack Benson (sired), Adoptable (daughter). Best Friends: Gypsy Winters. Pets: Arianna Parker. Romantically Interested in: Katherine Summers, Gypsy Winters. Past Relationships: '''Katherine Summers (in a past life), Gypsy Winters. '''Sexual Encounters: Gypsy Winters. Photos of Aiden in Action 1256465.jpg 9.jpg evans-big.jpg Aiden.jpg 5 crop.jpg 11.jpg 1.jpg 7.jpg 16.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg The Chris Evans Blog 300410 001.jpg 2302.jpg normal_026_zpsb0b19689.jpg tumblr_maxumazM011rfrt24o1_500.jpg Photos of''' Aiden and Friends' tumblr_m1niqqUVlj1qar5a9o1_500.jpg|Brittany Fox 478759143 AE 1731 BEF3DD51B6F67F6A71EA551217D606D7.jpg|'Claire Patterson' 3.jpg|'Katherine Summers''' candid23_zpsd525f645.jpg|His Daughter http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Adoptable:_Emma_Roberts Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Aiden Category:Aiden Brynes __NONEWSECTIONLINK__